


Murder Floof

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Short Stories! [47]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Also Snuggling, And Big Bad Avengers Being Terrorized by a Kitten, Bratty Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Is A Troll, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, plot what plot?, this is just fluff, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: "I’d like to file a formal complaint!” Steve announced a few days later, stomping into the kitchen and leveling one of those patented All American scowls in Tony’s direction. “Why would you give Bucky a kitten? The damn thing is like a hairball of knives! PLUS he named it Steve! Bucky named that piece of fuzz Steve cos he said it acts like me before the serum!""You before the serum.” Tony had to work very VERY hard to keep his face calm. “Why– why ever would that be?""Because its tiny and scrappy and it’s mouth is too gotdang big for its size!” Steve yelled. “Bucky gave it a bath and then took a picture and sent it to me! He said Kitten Steve looked like a drowned rat just like Human Steve used to!"“Uh yes, good morning?” Clint also stuck his head into the kitchen. “I’m here to file a formal complaint? Bucky is teaching Kitten Steve to hunt birds and if that mangy cat takes out any more of my hair, I will be billing Stark Industries to pay for a toupee, alright?""Oh good I’m so glad Kitten Steve is catching on.” Steve muttered.(Or: Tony gets Bucky a kitten and shenanigans and falling in love ensue)





	Murder Floof

The kitten had been left all alone in a box marked ’_Free_’ on the corner of the street and Tony nearly tripped over it as he left his favorite sandwich shop. 

He was mid bite in fact, when he heard a yowl that was more pissed off than it was pathetic, a snarl that was too vicious to be called cute but was also somehow the most adorable thing he’d ever heard in his life. 

Bending over to peer in the box, Tony found one single, solitary kitten, apparently the last one left from an abandoned litter, a scrappy white and black kitten that was nothing more than a few tufts of hair and pointy claws. 

“Hi, kitty.” Tony picked the raggedy thing up by the scruff of its neck and the kitten hissed at him, swiping tiny paws in a ferociously adorable attempt to get at Tony’s face. “You’re a cranky piece of work, aren’t you?" 

Tony got another attempted face swipe for his efforts and he chuckled at the mangy thing. "Yeah, alright you’re coming home with me. I’ve got another cranky piece of work sitting on my couch that needs a friend. Come on, you." 

The kitten went into his jacket pocket and Tony stuffed tiny pieces of chicken from his sandwich at it every time the kitten fussed and even though the claws digging into his side made him walk funny, somehow both Tony and the kitten made it back to the Tower in one piece. 

"Heya Snowflake.” Tony patted Bucky on the shoulder as he passed the couch. “How are you feeling today?" 

”…fine.“ Bucky always looked like he didn’t know how to handle Tony’s casual affection and random nicknames and today was no exception, the awkward half smile he sent in Tony’s direction looking more pained than anything. "Um, how are you?" 

"I got you something.” Tony ignored Bucky’s awkwardness and plopped right down on the couch next to him. “And you can’t say no, because you aren’t supposed to say no when people give you presents. Also, you can’t re-gift it because I know all the people you know, and I’d know if you did that." 

”….okay?“ Bucky looked completely overwhelmed and Tony felt a flicker of sympathy for the soldier.

It had only been eight months after all, since Steve had brought Bucky home to the Tower. Seventy years of brain washing didn’t evaporate in a day or a month or even a year and when Steve had quietly asked Tony to _please _help Bucky re-adjust_, _Tony had jumped right into making the Tower a friendlier place for the soldier, dimming lights and slowing doors and even going so far as to keep familiar food stocked in the kitchen so Bucky always had something to eat. 

It took almost four months for Bucky to stop jumping at every little noise, and now, after another four months, Bucky was finally starting to smile, starting to engage in conversation. He was training with Steve and watching movies with Clint and Tasha and when Tony sat close to him, he didn’t run from the physical contact.

In fact sometimes it seemed like Bucky _wanted _the physical contact and more than once Tony swore that Bucky purposefully sat too close or lingered over a conversation a little too long, but it was probably just wishful thinking on his part. 

_(Apparently scowly brunettes with pretty eyes and enough muscles to make Tony swoon were his weakness, who knew?) _

And even if the moments meant absolutely nothing, good moments were steps toward healing and Tony thought maybe his impromptu present could maybe count as a step towards healing as well. 

"I wouldn’t re-gift something you got me, Tony.” Bucky added hesitantly, just a shadow of a smile on his face and a barely there slide closer on the couch so their knees touched. “What is it?" 

"It’s a murder floof!” Tony said triumphantly, digging the kitten out from his pocket and depositing it rather gracelessly on Bucky’s lap. “I got you a kitten!" 

"A murder floof?” Bucky repeated, and when the kitten hissed up at him and those little claws scrabbled worthlessly against his metal arm, his smile grew just a little bit. “Oh. I see." 

"I figured the kitten is cranky as hell and _you’re _cranky as hell so the two of you should get along perfectly!” Tony announced, grinning in approval when Bucky picked up the tiny thing carefully in his left palm. “Plus, he’s not half as scary as he thinks he is, so you guys have that in common too." 

"I’m not half as scary as I think I am?” Bucky asked doubtfully, his smile slipping. “Tony–" 

"Tell me if you name the murder floof and I’ll get it a collar.” Tony smacked a kiss onto Bucky’s cheek and headed out the room. “See you later!" 

The kitten stared after Tony for a minute, then looked up at Bucky with a questioning, ”_mrrow_?“ 

"Yeah.” Bucky sort of sighed in the direction Tony had gone. “I don’t really know what to think of him either. I like him, though. A lot." 

The kitten gave up caring about Tony and let out a high pitced a war cry before viciously attacking Bucky’s thumb. 

"I guess I like you too.” Bucky admitted. “But you’re going to break your teeth on that thumb, so give it up.”

The kitten only twitched its tail aggressively and Bucky scratched behind its tiny ears thoughtfully. “You remind me of Steve back before the war. Maybe that’s what I’ll call you. Steve." 

A hiss as the kitty arched it’s back up and this time Bucky’s smile was more towards a full fledged grin. “Steve it is.” 

****************

"I’d like to file a formal complaint!” Steve announced a few days later, stomping into the kitchen and Tony _ack_!ed when the sudden appearance of the blonde scared him half to death. 

“Damn it, Steve! Don’t just show up yelling before I’ve had my coffee! What’s the matter with you!" 

"What’s the matter with _me_?” Steve argued, folding his arms and leveling one of those patented All American scowls in Tony’s direction. “What’s the matter with _you_? Why would you give Bucky a kitten? The damn thing is like a hairball of knives! PLUS he named it Steve! Bucky named that piece of fuzz _Steve _because he said it acts like _me _before the serum!" 

"You before the serum.” Tony had to work very VERY hard to keep his face calm. “Why– why ever would that be?" 

"Because its tiny and scrappy and it’s mouth is too gotdang big for its size!” Steve yelled and Tony tried and failed to muffle a laugh. “Bucky gave it a bath and then took a picture and sent it to me! He said Kitten Steve looked like a drowned rat just like Human Steve used to!" 

"Okay.” Tony put his coffee down and tried to school his expression. “In my defense–”

“Uh yes, good morning?” Clint stuck his head into the kitchen. “I’m here to file a formal complaint? Bucky is teaching Kitten Steve to hunt birds and if that mangy cat takes out any more of my hair, I will be billing Stark Industries to pay for a toupee, alright?" 

"I’m so glad Kitten Steve is catching on.” Steve muttered. “Can you at least make him name the stupid thing something else? Because–" 

"I know you aren’t talking crap about Kitten Steve.” Bucky came in the kitchen next, the kitten perched on his shoulder. “Right, punk?" 

"Bucky, I–” Steve’s jaw dropped when the kitten arched his back and growled at him. “Why doesn’t he like me?!" 

"No no, Steve doesn’t get to complain about that.” Clint insisted. “I am missing chunks of my hair, Tony! _Literal _chunks of hair!" 

"Kitten Steve.” Bucky fed it a kitten snack then pointed at Clint. “Go hunt." 

Clint full on _screamed _when the kitten launched itself towards his face and Tony almost collapsed with laughter, holding on to the counter with both hands to keep himself upright, outright _cackling _when Clint batted the kitten out of the air and Bucky lunged to catch him. 

"Clint, how you gonna smack a baby out of the air?” Bucky glared at Clint. “He’s just a little thing, he can’t help himself. That’s rude. You’re rude. You should be ashamed of yourself." 

"Tony.” Clint pointed a finger warningly at Tony. “Fix this.” and then stomped out of the room. 

“What’s his problem?” Bucky set Kitten Steve back up on his shoulder and poured himself a cup of coffee. “He doesn’t like cats?" 

"I dunno.” Tony was still chuckling, wiping tears from his ears. “He was saying something about needing a toupee because Kitten Steven keeps taking his hair." 

"Oh, well that’s probably true.” Bucky took a long drink of his coffee, peering at Tony over the rim uncertainly. “So. I was going to get Kitten Steve a collar and license today." 

"Going to make it official?” Tony reached up to pet Kitten Steve and received a swipe at his hand as thanks. “That’s cute. There’s a pet store a few blocks down, you should probably see about getting him some shots too and maybe a–" 

"Will you go with me?” Bucky interrupted and Tony looked up at him in surprise. “You don’t hafta? But maybe you could anyway?" 

”….yes.“ Tony said slowly. "Yes, let’s definitely go shopping for your murder floof. Come on. It’s a nice day and we can walk and–” he stopped again when Bucky reached for his hand and linked their fingers. “–and we can do this. Yep. Definitely doing this.”

"Kay.” Bucky’s smile was so shy and sweet it nearly killed Tony, but Kitten Steve huffed like it was the most annoying thing in the world, so Tony didn’t comment, just held Bucky’s hand all the way to the pet store, and when they were done, he held it all the way back.

**************

“You think warm water?” Sam asked under his breath, and Clint shook his head. “Really? You _really _wanna douse the former Winter Soldier in cold water? That seems risky, even for you.” 

"Him and Kitten Steve have been terrorizing me for weeks.” Clint said viciously. “He deserves a face full of cold water." 

"But if Kitten Steve catches cold, Bucky will literally skin you and eat you for dinner.” Sam pointed out. “Kitten Steve might be dangerous but he weighs like three pounds. You can’t just pour cold water on a kitten." 

"For the record, we are trying to phase out the whole ‘Kitten Steve’ thing.” Steve spoke up from behind them. “Lets try to think of a better name for the cat." 

"Sure thing, Human Steve.” Sam patted him on the shoulder. “Also, I’d like to state for the record that Bucky and Kitten Steve are napping very peacefully on the couch and it is fucking _rude _to mess that up just because the kitten doesn’t like you." 

"The kitten doesn’t like anyone!” Clint insisted. “I don’t know what Tony was thinking grabbing that ball of fur for Bucky!" 

"I was thinking that Bucky was lonely and maybe having something to take care of would make him feel better.” Tony pushed between the three of them to get into the living room. “By the way? Three grown men watching another grown man take a nap? Weird even for our lives, boys. Move along.”

"Tony–" 

"MOVE ALONG!" 

They left one at a time, grumbling and annoyed and no doubt plotting ways to kidnap Kitten Steve and Tony shut the door after they left, crossing over to the couch and pushing Bucky’s feet off to make room. 

"Ready for a movie, Frosty?" 

”_Mmmph_.“ Bucky mumbled and Kitten Steve sent Tony a glare before turning around in a circle and curling back up on Bucky’s stomach to go back to sleep. "I thought I was napping." 

"We can reschedule movie time.” Tony said immediately, trying not to let the disappointment leech into his voice. 

Movie time had been Bucky’s idea, the soldier blushing lightly and staring down at Kitten Steve as he mumbled through a “maybe we can watch a movie together?” late last night and Tony had been maybe a little too enthusiastic answering “YES!” but Bucky had grinned and Tony had grinned and for a long minute they’d just grinned at each other until Kitten Steve got tired of getting ignored and climbed Bucky’s chest to try and bite his nose. 

So it was fine that Bucky wanted to nap instead but Tony had sort of definitely been looking forward to this all day so–

“We can reschedule.” he said again. “That’s fine." 

"Or–” Bucky spoke up just as Tony made it back to the door. “You could nap with me and Kitten Steve." 

Tony probably should have stopped to think about it for a second, maybe thought through the implications of napping next to Bucky, and more dangerously, the implications of napping with his face that close to Kitten Steve, but Tony didn’t think about anything at all before kicking off his shoes and climbing back on the couch. 

Bucky didn’t even bother making room, just pulled Tony down onto his chest and wrapped an arm around him without even opening his eyes. 

Thoroughly displeased at being jostled and moved, Kitten Steve ”_mroowww_!“-ed at Tony until Bucky sighed and plucked the fluffy mess off his stomach and relocated him to the pillow. 

"Aren’t you worried about him scratching you?” Tony asked, and right on cue, Kitten Steve stretched out bitty paws and started kneading at the side of Bucky’s face. “Doesn’t that hurt?" 

"Nah.” Bucky turned his face into Kitten Steve and growled teasingly at him. “He’s all bark and no bite– OW!” He jumped when sharp teeth closed on his ear lobe. “Okay, he’s all bark and some bite." 

"Oh my god.” Tony shook his head and tried to pretend he wasn’t completely charmed by the huge soldier adoring the tiny kitten. “You’re a dork." 

"Probably.” Bucky shifted on the couch and Tony was suddenly lying almost right on top of him, their legs tangled and noses bumping so when he opened his eyes he and Tony were staring right at each other. “But I’ve been waiting a while to hold you, so maybe we stop talking about the murder floof and just do some cuddling?" 

"Sure.” Tony squeaked and from his perch at Bucky’s head, Kitten Steve severely judged them both. 

**************

“Wait, so you love Bucky because you’ve seen with him a cat?” Pepper asked in disbelief and Tony didn’t even have the grace to look ashamed as he nodded. “And not even like, a _good _cat. Just a pissy little ball of fluff who hunts Clint–" 

”–and Sam–“ 

"Good grief, Tony." 

"I don’t care.” Tony said stubbornly. “The other day, Kitten Steve jumped off the refrigerator and landed on Bucky’s head and growled and Bucky growled back and it was so cute I almost died. And then we were watching a movie and Kitten Steve always has to be tucked in by Bucky’s neck and its the only time he purrs and Bucky purrs back at him! It was so sweet it gave me cavities!" 

"So you fell in love with Bucky because he makes animal noises?” Pepper didn’t sound impressed. “Tony–" 

"Don’t you judge me, Ms. Potts." 

"Oh I’m judging you." 

"I don’t care.” Tony showed Pepper the wallpaper on his phone, Bucky and Kitten Steve both nose to nose, hair standing on end because Bucky had rubbed their heads with a balloon just to make Tony laugh. “Look at that picture and tell me you wouldn’t fall in love with that guy. He’s _perfect_." 

"He’s perfect for you.” Pepper allowed. “I’m happy you’re happy Tony. But I hope you are–" 

"Hold on.” Tony held up a finger and pulled his phone out, putting it on speaker phone. “Hello?" 

”_MEOW_!“ came the other side, and in the background from Bucky– "Tony! Come home! Kitten Steve is–" 

"STOP CALLING HIM KITTEN STEVE!” From Steve who was also apparently hanging out. “I’M TIRED OF THAT." 

”_MROOOW_!“ 

"Bucky baby, why is Kitten Steve calling me?" 

"Sorry, sweet thing.” Bucky picked up the phone. “Come home. Kitten Steve has been howling at your door for half an hour because he doesn’t know where you are." 

"Calm down, murder floof.” Tony said affectionately. “I’ll be home in a few minutes." 

He hung up and Pepper asked, "Which one of them were you talking to when you said _murder floof_?" 

"Oh.” Tony grinned. “Both of them, probably." 

"Oh my god, Tony." 


End file.
